


Honey

by AWnini



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 祥林 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWnini/pseuds/AWnini





	Honey

打郭麒麟怀孕已经七月有余，这个时期的Omega激素水平通常比较稳定，几次产检下来胎儿的各项体征也都正常，郭麒麟虽然还想跟往常一样去个小剧场听听看看，可是即便身体允许，阎鹤祥也是不允许的。

只好整天在家看看电视写写字儿，有精神了就做做家务。当然一个人在家也有好处，想点外卖的时候不会被发现，想吃什么垃圾食品也还是safe。

但是孕夫的想法是千变万化化茧成蝶喋喋不休休息两天天天不重样的，今天想吃小龙虾明天就想喝快乐茶。阎鹤祥三令五申不许他吃太甜的东西还把那些甜度超标的零食全部锁进柜子，可是还是被郭麒麟找到了一罐还没开封的蜂蜜。

这要是搁往常，郭麒麟绝对不会高看这罐蜂蜜一眼的，可是偏偏就是在这个好久都没有摄入甜甜的午后，郭麒麟找到了这罐闪着耀眼光芒的蜂蜜。

“宝贝儿，爸爸来啦！”

虽说非常渴望罐子里甘甜绵润的味道，但是从可持续发展的角度来考虑，他决定只来两勺，然后就把它好好放回原位，就当做什么也没发生过。

房间里弥散着蜜糖的罪恶味道。

阎鹤祥一进门，满屋子蜜糖味就给他来了个当头一锤，“你干什么了？”

“没…没干什么啊！”郭麒麟没觉得自己的事情会这么快就败露，表面上还是十分强硬，

阎鹤祥问的根本就不是这个，一进屋就被自家Omega的信息素包围了，让他觉得有点意外，毕竟小孩怀孕到现在，还没有过这种反应。

“你没说实话…”阎鹤祥被这股信息素搞得晕头转向，扔掉外套之间坐在了郭麒麟边上。

郭麒麟一看他扔外套火就起来了，但是孕夫的情绪毕竟比较敏感，裹着火还有莫名其妙的焦虑，话还没说两句眼泪先掉下来了，“啊！我就吃了点蜂蜜！怎么了阎鹤祥！我…呜呜呜呜呜”

“大渣男阎鹤祥啊你…不给我吃甜甜，也不让我出去玩，啊啊啊啊啊啊！我打你。”

越哭越激动，整个人失去控制一边用小爪子挠边上Alpha的衬衫，一边用嘴咬，眼泪鼻涕口水，毫不客气的蹭到对方的白衬衫上。

“好好好，小祖宗我错了。”本来是应该这样安抚一下自己家由于怀孕而更脆弱的Omega，可是随着郭麒麟的主动进攻，蜜糖味的信息素就不断冲击着阎鹤祥面对郭麒麟时薄弱的意志力。

郭麒麟也察觉到了自家Alpha的信息素，用迷茫还带着泪的眼睛看向阎鹤祥，阎鹤祥信息素是红酒的味道，郭麒麟过去总会说“哥哥的信息素真的会让人醉倒。”，当然，怀了孩子之后，阎鹤祥就没听过这句话了。

“你别过来你…呜呜呜……我还有孩子呢……”郭麒麟嗅到了危险的气息主动从Alpha的身上下来，跑到沙发的另一边，当然，阎鹤祥考虑到了孩子，不过就是想逗逗自己家的小可怜，

“你…别……嘶……”阎鹤祥靠近的时候郭麒麟用手挡了一下，自己戳到了因为怀孕而涨起来的乳房，孕期Omega的这个部位可以说是变化非常大了，主要是为了孩子而贮存了充分的奶水，不过带给自己的不适感也随着涨大而出现，“哎呦，疼了吧，我看看”说着这位Alpha就把手伸了过去，郭麒麟本来想回一句“流氓！”阎鹤祥一边给他解开衣扣一边说，“我查过了，涨奶很疼的话可以按摩或者热敷，把乳汁排出来就会好一些。”

听他说的好像很有道理的样子，郭麒麟索性就眼睛往边上一看，脸一红，随他去了，不过还是在心里想着，流氓！

解开衣扣，原本对a要不起的胸，经过怀孕变成了一对又软又圆的小白兔，粉红色的乳尖也挺立着，再看小孩儿一脸羞耻心作怪的表情用胳膊挡住了眼睛，平时能说会道的小嘴也由于紧张和羞涩紧闭了起来。

阎鹤祥可是毫不客气的动了手，以按摩作借口行他这些猥琐的想法，起初郭麒麟还紧咬牙关，可是随着动作的变化，自己的乳尖被细细的揉捏，郭麒麟觉得自己越来越奇怪，身体开始发热，突然，阎鹤祥含住了其中一颗小小的红珠，郭麒麟一句呻吟没能拦住就从嘴里跑了出去，带有攻击性的信息素再一次袭来，郭麒麟觉得自己真的要醉倒了，嘴里开始说了醉话，比如

“哥哥，我要”

阎鹤祥装作没听见，继续在胸前做着工作，舌尖掠过过于敏感的乳头，身下的人就一阵微弱的颤抖。

郭麒麟一手挡着羞红的脸，一手用力攥着自己的衣服，两条依旧细长的腿也略微分开，一只脚蹬在沙发上，另一只不断的摩擦阎鹤祥的裤子。

“呜呜呜呜呜…不要了……哥哥……呜呜…我好难受啊……”  
“乖，不要乱动，吸出来就不痛了”  
鉴于他今天又哭又闹还偷吃，阎鹤祥觉得可以给他一点惩罚。  
“……啊…嗯…不…”

舌头在乳头上反复打着圈，看着小孩儿的腿越分越开，声音也越来越妩媚，阎鹤祥觉得可以了，用力的吮吸起来，“啊！”郭麒麟吃痛的叫出了声，伴着羞耻和来自乳房的肿胀感，郭麒麟难受的哭了出来“呜呜呜……你欺负人……”虽然嘴上这么说着，两条腿之间已经有晶莹的液体渗了出来。经过一番努力，小可怜的奶水终于流进了“流氓”Alpha的口中，甜甜的又有点奶水的腥味，郭麒麟第一次有了轻松的感觉，虽然只是一侧的，生怕会被忘记似的，郭麒麟小心一点提醒着阎鹤祥，“……嗯…哥哥还有左边……啊…”  
他肯定不会忘的。

故技重施，看着不断求饶又一直想要要不到的小孩儿，阎鹤祥之前的邪恶欲望也算是满足了。  
剩下的就是纯粹的欲望了。

褪下郭麒麟的孕夫装，收获了一只一丝不挂的小白兔，只不过这只小白兔怀了孕，还是一样的淫荡，下面湿成了一滩，秘密的小口由于被欺负而一股一股的流着体液，  
两个人之间隔着一个大肚子实在是不方便，而且郭麒麟一直用温柔并混合着色情的喘息声念着“孩子…”“哥哥轻一点…”  
这种感觉就是你越不让我干什么，我越要干什么。

用手指在穴口的褶皱处画着圈，惹的小孩痒的不行，阎鹤祥又起了坏心眼，“你求我，我就放进去”，说着用两根手指的尖端悄悄往里探了探，过于敏感的甬道感受到异物的存在排出了更多的体液来缓解不适，郭麒麟却觉得更加瘙痒，渴望被炽热巨物填满的想法一下子涌现出来，而后便挥之不去。

自己的尖端抖着挺立了起来，想用手去揉搓却被阎鹤祥的大手抢先一步按在了头顶。

“看来我们林林真的是很敏感…嗯？说什么？”  
“……嗯……嗯…求……求你…”

“那你应该说什么啊”  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯，我听着呢”  
“……操…操我……”

“小孩子不可以说脏话…”说着就欺身啃上了郭麒麟的嘴唇，慢慢啃咬，蜜糖的味道甜的要命，小孩儿像是被无数根羽毛一起撩拨着身体，下身的欲火的颇为难耐，放着自己这一滩混乱不管，非要调戏自己的舌头，让自己呼吸都变的困难了几分，越想越委屈，郭麒麟又哭出了声。

“好了好了，不欺负你了，”  
“呜呜呜呜呜”  
“乖乖乖，来，我帮你…”  
为了先好好解决小可怜的欲望，阎鹤祥帮郭麒麟上下撸动起来，  
“嗯……孩子…”郭麒麟的声音里透着甜腻和沙哑，提到孩子的时候，就像是提到了甜蜜的负担，  
“知道知道，孩子”

孩子才是你的宝贝，我就是您的欲望处理器，还不如楼道里的灭火器有用，阎老师想贫嘴，但是考虑到孕夫的小情绪只得作罢。

自家的Omega虽然看上去瘦小不经折腾，但是对自己的性器的容纳性极好，先伸了根手指试探了一下，正如阎鹤祥熟悉的那样，又热又湿润的甬道瞬间就吸附住了这一根手指，再看小孩，明显就是欲求不满的表情，接着放进了两个手指，不断的抽插起来，郭麒麟开始进入了醉酒状态，不断扭着腰，细细的小腿勾住阎鹤祥的腰，手则紧张的抱住肚子。

“…啊…嗯…”  
之前的体液早就让里面湿润的足够，放弃了继续扩张的想法，心急的Alpha直接将早就坚硬的欲望顶在了穴口，一发力就直接放了进去。

“…啊……”小孩儿感受到了巨物的存在，习惯性想把腰挺起来，可是碍于自己沉重的孕肚，腰实在是发不上力。

“啊！”  
阎鹤祥抱着郭麒麟就地换了个姿势，郭麒麟平时并不喜欢骑乘，要说主动也是阎鹤祥主动的多一些，不过介于这个肚子，还是这样好一点（自己快乐一点）。

阎鹤祥从扶住Omega的细长而光滑的腿，郭麒麟只顾着抱肚子，虽然有了的主动的机会也是在边缘徘徊，起初Alpha也很有分寸的浅浅抽插着，不过感受到对方炽热的Omega变得更为混乱，一直胡乱的呻吟着，终于，身为Alpha的阎老师没能控制住，按下发情直叫的小野猫，向深处捣去，

“啊……不要了……”郭麒麟又开始叫起了不要，起身已经软做一滩任人宰割，此时人为刀俎我为鱼肉，何况鱼肉自己心里还是蛮乐意的。

不顾肚子的阻隔，郭麒麟搂住了阎鹤祥的脖子，下面的水声和在阎鹤祥耳边色情的喘息声汇成一体，只想继续深入这个不听话小孩儿的身体，小孩就在自己耳边抽抽搭搭，不时蹭着自己的脖子，他舒服的时候就故意用心思撩拨阎鹤祥，比如啃咬着对方的耳垂，等到了激烈的时候就一口咬在他的肩膀上，当然只是咬着然后一直舔着自己留下的齿痕。

思考能力走失的郭麒麟毫不在意的说着胡话，平日的黏腻变得略微沙哑，“哥哥……慢一点”  
“…嗯…啊…哥哥快一点”  
“啊…不行不行…那里不行”  
阎鹤祥想，这小孩儿还真是个磨人的小妖精，平日牙尖嘴利得理不饶人，骂街种子选手，到了这会儿就成了嘤嘤着怎么都喂不饱还别扭着不要的人。  
想着手上加快了速度，十分敏感的孕夫高潮来的也特别容易，铃口处很快泛了水光，摁住小孩的小腹又告诉他“忍一会儿啊”  
“啊…忍不住啊……”郭麒麟一脸的难受，说了一句话让阎鹤祥差点笑出声，  
“忍得住”  
“不行不行不行不行不行不行”  
阎鹤祥加大的自己的幅度，撞击着内里的敏感。  
由于过于激烈的原因，刚才疏通的乳腺，开始溢出了奶水，从胸前流了出来，拦下郭麒麟想自己碰的手，低头舔弄了起来，在周边细细的打着圈，感觉到小孩明显的不乐意，阎鹤祥还是故意吸了两下，马上吻住了小孩，把奶水的味道渡到小孩儿口中，“你尝尝，蜜糖味儿的”

郭麒麟捂住了嘴，直用小拳头锤面前这个大流氓，想到孩子还有一段时间才出生，自己还要被这个人像这样欺负就怎么欺负就气的不行。

只见自己家的Alpha一脸坏笑，在自己的肚子上画着圈说着，“你再不出来，这些就都是我的了”。 

（突然刹车）

（小孩子不可以看！！！！）

（母亲节快乐！！！！！）


End file.
